DORANBOLT-MEST'S MONTH
by Tsumicchi uwu
Summary: Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.
1. En sus recuerdos

_**.-DORANBOLT/MEST'S MONTH-.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Semana 1 =**_ _Hecho: Muerte._

 _ **«EN SUS RECUERDOS»**_

Estaba muerto, frente a sus ojos, su mejor amigo, su compañero, su otra mitad…

Allí estaba, con el cuerpo calcinado, con una expresión de dolor y desesperación en su ya deforme rostro, y todo, por culpa de aquella maldita explosión.

-o-

Estaba muerto, no obstante, sus recuerdos perdurarían por siglos, hasta que la humanidad acabase. Siempre, siempre lo recordaría, hasta el fin de sus días.

Recordaría su sonrisa, sus regaños, sus charlas, sus sabios consejos, sus tontas peleas; recordaría todo de él: Lo bueno y lo malo. Todo, por más minúsculo que fuese.

-o-

La muerte solo es algo físico, mientras Doranbolt pensara en él, Lahar seguiría vivo, en sus recuerdos.

Mientras Doranbolt quisiera, Lahar estaría allí, a su lado, como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado. Estarían juntos, tan inseparables como de costumbre.

Lahar vivía en Doranbolt, su esencia permanecía impregnada en el moreno y no desaparecería, no mientras éste viviera.


	2. Solo un beso

_**.-DORANBOLT/MEST'S MONTH-.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Semana 2 =**_ _Rated: T._

 _ **«SOLO UN BESO»**_

Era increíble lo que un simple beso podía provocar en ellos. Era algo mágico, no había otra palabra que pudiese describir aquella cálida sensación que los invadía.

Sus labios rozándose, sus lenguas danzando, la una con la otra. Sus dientes chocando a ratos, provocando que unas pequeñas carcajadas inundaran el cuarto. Era una experiencia única, no importaba cuantas veces se besasen, siempre era única.

Solo bastaba un beso para hacerlos perder la consciencia.

Solo bastaba un beso para expresarle al contrario todos sus sentimientos.

Con un simple beso ellos eran felices, dejando en claro que se pertenecían, el uno al otro.

Solo un beso era capaz de sacarles una enorme sonrisa, mientras se tomaban de las manos, murmurando un: _Te amo._

Solo un beso, era todo lo que necesitaban.

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _No sé si esto entra en "Rated T" pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió ;w;_


	3. ¿Qué culpa tiene Doranbolt?

_**.-DORANBOLT/MEST'S MONTH-.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Semana 3 =**_ _Género: Parody._

 _ **«¿QUÉ CULPA TIENE DORANBOLT?»**_

Alzó la vista una vez más, contemplando avergonzado aquellas braguitas blancas que le _saludaban_. Volvió a apartarla y luego a alzarla; llevaba horas con las mismas acciones pero, ¿quién podría culparlo? Vamos, no era su culpa que a la Dragon Slayer de viento se le viera la ropa interior desde aquel _sitio privilegiado._ Tampoco era su culpa que aquel _pobre_ gatito se quedase _atrapado_ en el árbol, provocando que la pequeña, tan amable como siempre, se ofreciese a bajarlo, fracasando en cada intento; aquel gato era demasiado arisco.

Sin lugar a dudas no era su culpa, pero vaya que lo agradecía.

-o-

–Doranbolt-san queda arrestado –Unos hombres le aprisionaron los brazos, arrastrándolo al automóvil policíaco–.

–¿Por qué…? –Estaba más que sorprendido, no sabía realmente la razón de su arresto–.

–Por acosar a una menor de edad –Contestó, asqueado uno de los hombres–.

–Eso no es…

–Guarde sus excusas para la corte, pederasta.

-o-

–El acusado queda absuelto, debido a la falta de pruebas –Dictaminó el juez, golpeando con su martillo el escritorio–.

–¿Eh? –Exclamó el moreno, más confundido que antes–.

-o-

Las puertas del tribunal se abrieron, dejándose ver una multitud con carteles de apoyo, mientras gritaban: –¡Todos somos Doranbolt!

En serio, ¿¡Qué carajos estaba pasando!?

-o-

Despertó de golpe, como si hubiese tenido la pesadilla más horrible que pudiese tener un hombre, como si lo hubieran castrado o, como si no lo dejasen ver la final de un campeonato de fútbol. Sudó frío, pasando su mano por sus cabellos, mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de antipatía a la televisión… Estaban dando esa jodida teleserie turca: _¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül?_

Suspiró, tomando el control remoto.

–¿Así qué todo fue tu culpa? –Preguntó a la nada, apagando la televisión–.

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Intento de parodia de_ _ **¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül?**_ _(?) xD No sé si este drabble cuenta como parodia pero bueno, así es la vida~ (?) Ok no uwu No me he visto la teleserie, solo puse las partes que mi madre me contó y las edité un poquito xD Así que~ agradecimientos especiales para ella (?)_


	4. Solo

_**.-DORANBOLT/MEST'S MONTH-.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Semana 4 =**_ _Emoción: Depresión._

 _ **«SOLO»**_

Siento que el mundo se me viene encima y no tengo a nadie a mi lado, apoyándome, guiándome a la luz.

Quiero llorar, desahogarme gritando, hasta perder la voz.

Quiero morir, quiero acabar con esta miserable vida a la que estoy condenado, la vida que yo mismo he arruinado con mis acciones.

Estoy solo. La perdí para siempre.

Jamás podré volver a verla: Su angelical sonrisa y aquella mirada colmada de inocencia han desaparecido.

Ya no está, y no pude salvarla, no pude despedirme, no pude morir con ella.

Ahora, me encuentro cayendo en un profundo agujero, mientras el alcohol invade mi cuerpo. Una, dos, tres copas no son suficiente. No lo son. No importa cuántas beba, mi error no puede ser erradicado fácilmente.

Sigo cayendo, más y más profundo; mientras miro a mí alrededor: Estoy solo, completamente solo.

Y eso es lo correcto.

Debo sentir, día a día, como mi interior se desmorona. Ese es mi castigo, mi castigo por haberla abandonado en aquella isla.

Mi castigo eterno.

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Me disculpo de ante mano si no quedó muuuuyyyy corta-venas (?) u.u Bueno, eso sería todo xD Byebye~_


End file.
